Maple Scent (New Day)
by PotatoPasta
Summary: On his way to work, someone bumps Gilbert. He only realizes that his wallet is gone. But who knows how the life flows? One Shot / Prussia x Fem!Canada and a side of Germany x Fem!Italy


Maple Scent (New Day)

Everyday in the morning, there isn't a place more crowded than a subway, especially when it's Monday. However, something tells me that today is not like the other days. Starting with absolutely _dominating_ in my black suit without a tie, I spot a few people blushing at me. Pretending to check time, I smirk at my watch as I enjoy the attention— until someone bumps into me as they get off of the train.

"Excuse me," the bumper adjusts his —or maybe hers?— beret lower and dashes to the exit.

I smelled something when I was bumped but I just can't put a finger to it. My best guess is that it's some kind of tree or maybe a leaf. _That's a strange fragrance if you ask me._ But I'm not the one to judge when it comes to cosmetics. People like me use fragrance as a circumstantial evidence which seldom helps us arrest the culprits. But since this isn't the case, I disregard the bumper and the scent. Everyone bumps into everyone when it comes to morning in the subway station after all. Indeed it's tedious but there's nothing special about it.

At the next stop, my feet lightly step on the floor as I walk all the way up to the ground from the base of the stairs.

* * *

"Yo, West." I wave.

"_Guten Morgen, Bruder._" Ludwig nods.

My brother and I greet each other as we enter the precinct in union.

"Nice suit." Ludwig compliments. Unless the receiver is Feliciana, my brother complimenting something is as rare as witnessing a shooting star.

Grinning flamboyantly, I showfully compare my suit to his uniform that smells like a dog. Acknowledging my glance Ludwig blushes and mutters some swear words in German. He's an officer working at the K9 department. He's the best among other officers. Every dog trained by him became outstanding partners to the officers who required K9s. No wonder Ludwig has won the National K9 award. Proud of you little brother!

"_Dein neuer Student_?" I ask when I see him holding a leash of a Belgian malinois in its bullet-proof vest.

"_Ja_,_ sie heißt_ Sophia. We just started last Wednesday."

Sophia wags her tail and barks for attention from us both. Oh, a K9 that's desperate for attention. Maybe this is the sign of a new day? I arch my eyebrow at my brother for permission to pat her but he declines.

"…I'm afraid Feli already gave her too much treats."

I break out a good chunk of laugh, Ludwig rolls his eyes and sigh. "Well, you know what happens when you leave your dogs alone with Feli."

Of course, exceptions were made despite Ludwig's perfect record. Some dogs ended up being spoiled but cute and cuddly since Feliciana moved into her boyfriend's house. In the end, five of Ludwig's best trainees found new homes and welcoming families instead hunting down bad guys or sniffing out illegal drugs hidden in suitcases. However, personally I still favor being-a-family option.

"Better get going." Ludwig clears his throat and commands Sophia. They walk into his department aligned. Thankfully, Sophia doesn't seem too spoiled.

I nod at him and stride into my office with glee. Perhaps a little comedy in the morning sure is invigorating. However, my smile turns to frown as I realize that I lost something valuable.

"Fuck!"

My wallet is gone.

I search everywhere I could've placed my wallet: inner pocket, outer pocket, pants, briefcase, even my fucking shoes. This only makes the fact that I lost my wallet hits me even clearer. One does not have to be a detective to figure out where the wallet is. It doesn't take me to be a detective to know who pick-pocketed my wallet.

_That fucking bumper in the train! _

Grunting and complaining about how my new day turns out to be, swearing to myself that I'd make the thief to regret their birth, I jot down every little detail I can remember on the memo I tore from its stack. When I scroll through my contacts to find district attorney's number who'd help me to get a subpoena for the security camera, I receive a phone call from a number that I haven't seen before.

"_Spricht Beilschmidt,_" I pick it up anyway.

"_Hi, is this Detective Gilbert?_" The beautiful voice starts on the other side of the phone.

"Who is this?" Trying not to sound rude and not to hang up the phone call I ask again, thinking about how I can revert this conversation as fast as possible. _Lady, I don't have time for this! _

"_I think I found your wallet. Your business card was in it. Sorry, I didn't mean to pick but I had to know who I was supposed to call._"

"Not a problem. I'm grateful that you called."

_Well, Scheiße. Thank God for good people._ I couldn't help but smile thinking about how lucky I am. This good news delights me better than getting valuable intels from my informants.

"_You're working at 68th precinct, right? It's not far from my workplace. I can bring this to your precinct if you'd like._"

Then I realize that she sounds like an angel. Quite literally.

"Thank you but you don't have to. I'll go get it. Can you tell me where I can meet you?"

"_I own a brunch cafe called Kumajirou. It's on 0701 Maple St._"

I recognize the cafe. I remember seeing it a few times whenever I walked out of the precinct for fresh air or a smoke-break. Maybe ten minutes top from here?

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Take your time, Detective. Don't rush,_" the beautiful voice hangs up.

I put my phone down on the table and try to absorb the situation. There are many things I could have thought any thoughts such as "_Hurray! Humanity officially restored!_" but the only sentence circling in my head is—

_Now, _that's_ my new day! _

After taking enough time to take all joy in —less than a minute or two I think— I jolt from my seat, kick my office door open, and sprint straight to Kumajirou. On my way to the cafe I can't help but burst out a laugh full of joy. People stare at me with disapproving looks or ogle at me in my suit but I give no shit about them. I halt as I spot Kumajirou and glance at the reflection from the window to see if I need any straightening on my suit or my hair.

_Alles gut. _

Lastly I clear my throat and open the front door. The first thing I see is a blonde girl who looks like an angel. Here I thought I dressed nice today. The angel is wearing glasses and her uniform of white dress shirt, violet skirt, and a red cardigan with Canadian maple leaf patched. As absurd as it sounds, my instinct shouts at me that she is the beautiful voice who called me.

The angel notices my existence. "Detective Beilschmidt?"

As my eyes meet her mesmerizing violet eyes that I can stare at all new day and more. The truth strikes me.

**She is my new day. **

"You came earlier than I thought. Welcome to Café Kumajirou," The angel welcome me.

I still don't say anything.

"I'm Madeline Williams. Nice to meet you." Madeline sheepishly suggests a handshake.

When she introduces herself to me I realize I'm at the verge of drooling. "_Äh…entschuldigung_, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure." I take her hand. _So warm…and so soft…_ I can hold her hand all day.

Madeline fishes out something black from her cardigan pocket. "Here's your wallet. I hope you're not missing anything."

"Thank you." I take it but it's not my priority anymore.

"Do you—" _I embarrassingly swallow._ "Do you have time tonight? I'd like to treat you for this." I make the most gentle smile as possible to cloak shyness. _Mein Gott_, this has to be the first goddamn time in my life I feel shy in front of someone.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Anyone else would've done the same."

_No, Fräulein, they don't. Take this word coming from a detective. _

"Really? That's a shame. What a world we live in, eh?" Madeline shrugs.

It takes me a few seconds to realize that I just said that verbally.

"So would you like to?" Jesus, even I sense a hint of desperation. Wonder how she'd think.

Madeline blinks a few times but beams. "Well, actually my cafe closes at seven-thirty. Are you available around then?"

"Seven-thirty sounds _wunderbar._" I return the smile.

I guess I was wrong. Today isn't my new day.

It's _our_ new day.

* * *

_One month later… _

"Here're your orders, _Messieurs et Mademoiselle_." Madeline gracefully puts our cuisines on our table. Turns out not only she can cook dinners she also owns a Québécois restaurant. My angel is a natural born entrepreneur and a chef.

"_Danke_," Like brothers, Ludwig and I thank her. But only I could wink at her.

"_Grazie_!" Feliciana giggles as she happily accepts her very first _cuisine québécoise_. She takes a bite with glee and beams. "This is so good!"

Madeline smiles. "I'm glad you like it, Feli."

"Don't you like it too, Luddy?"

"It's delicious. Thank you, Madeline."

We enjoy our dinner and the diversity of languages throughout the night. Laughing, eating, joking, drinking, and purring. Then the essential question appears.

"So, Gil and Maddie! How did you guys meet?" Feliciana asks, her amber eyes gleam with excitement.

My eyes silently suggests "_Tell her_" to Madeline.

Madeline rolls her eyes. "Silly, don't you remember? I found your wallet on a subway train so I called you from the business card in it."

I grin. "Of course I remember. How can I forget?"

"_Warte_, you —a homicide detective— were clumsy enough to drop a wallet on a subway train?" Ludwig grins like a hungry predator smelling its prey.

"Shut up, it happens."

"Anyway that's how I met my snow detective." Madeline leans her head against my shoulder with a smile. I gently stroke her hair.

_But you see, Liebling. I think you missed a tiny detail. _

_When someone bumped into me I smelled the maple scent._

_Your maple scent._

The End.

* * *

**( A / N )**

**Well, there it is! **

**I'd like to see Canada as someone who understands her invisibility and use it to her advantage ;) and I don't know why but I just can't stop seeing Prussia as a detective xD But, hey. He fits the profile, right? n_n**

**I AM trying to write my on-going fics but I just needed something to clear out my mind ;( I'm so sorry for those who are waiting for "When Wings melt Frozen Heart" and/or "The First Endgame"! But I will be back as soon as possible!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated ;)**


End file.
